


Je vais t'aimer

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Là, je me fais plaisir en écrivant un texte sur Kanon et Saga articulé autour d'une chanson de Michel Sardou "Je vais t'aimer". Twincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je vais t'aimer

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est une songfic.  
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

C'est étrange. Je devrais être heureux de cette nouvelle vie, mais je n'y arrive pas tout à fait. Je suis en colère. Contre moi-même. A mesure que les jours passent, je m'enferme dans un mutisme digne du marbre de nos Temples. Je n'arrive pas à me départir de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Pourtant, tu m'as conquis, comme tous les autres, avec ta douceur et ta gentillesse innées. Ta compassion et ta bonté ont fait de toi un homme admiré et envié. Ta force et ta puissance décourage les plus téméraires de s'en prendre à toi ou à ceux que tu aimes et que tu protèges. On te craint et en même temps, on respecte ton sens de la justice. Ta loyauté n'a d'égale que ton abnégation. Ton charisme en impose à tous et ton charme rallie toujours les plus récalcitrants à ta cause. Moi le premier. Et c'est pour ça que je suis en colère. Parce que ça, je ne devrais pas l'éprouver pour toi. Pas pour toi. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour toi. Si seulement tu avais la moindre idée des pensées que tu fais naître dans mon esprit sans parler des sensations qui embrasent mon corps.

Les seuls instants de plaisir que je savoure dans mon coin, seul, sont les entraînements et lorsque l'on se rend aux thermes. Dans ces moments là, je peux admirer ton corps sans me cacher. D'un autre coté, c'est une véritable torture que je m'inflige. Je dois avoir des tendances au masochisme. Te voir presque nu fait naître en moi des désirs pervers et interdits, coupables et réprouvés par les bonnes mœurs. Tu n'imagines pas à quoi tu échappes grâce aux dernières miettes de moralité qu'il me reste. Mais ce sont vraiment des miettes. Un peu comme celles que l'on trouve sur une table après un repas, et que l'on ramasse pour aller soigneusement les ranger dans… la poubelle ! Et quand j'aurai fait de même avec celles de ma moralité moribonde, plus rien ne m'arrêtera…

 

_A faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade,_

_A faire rougir les putains de la rade,_

Je rêve de t'attacher pour te faire subir les derniers outrages, mais à ma façon. Mon corps sera le seul instrument de torture que j'utiliserai sur toi, ou presque. D'abord, de mes mains, je vais parcourir ta peau aux senteurs de soleil et de musc. J'explorerai ensuite chaque courbe ferme, chaque repli secret. Tu frissonneras de plaisir et ta respiration s'accélèrera doucement, jouant la plus érotique des mélodies à mon ouïe. De la langue, je goûterai aux lobes de tes oreilles et tu laisseras échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Et comme j'ai envie de faire durer les choses et de te mener au seuil de la démence, je glisserai un anneau de latex à la base de ton sexe pour que tu ne craques pas trop vite. Au début tu me détesteras pour ça, mais par la suite… Comprend-moi bien, je ne veux que ton plaisir. J'userai de tout mon savoir faire pour que tu éprouves des choses que tu n'aurais jamais imaginées. Je vais te faire redécouvrir ton corps…

 

_A faire crier grâce à tous les échos,_

_A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho,_

_Je vais t'aimer…_

Ai-je rêvé ce matin dans les thermes, ou tu as réellement frôlé ma cuisse avec ta main ? Et c'est quoi ce regard que tu me lances ? Tes yeux ont une étrange expression, un peu aguicheuse et agressive à la fois, mais sans que l'une ne prédomine sur l'autre. Je ressens ça comme un défi. Aurais-tu surpris mes yeux gourmands sur toi ? Et si c'était le cas, serait-il possible que cela ne te gêne pas ? Non ! Ça ne se peut pas ! Tu es trop parfait et intègre pour ne pas t'insurger contre mes sentiments. Je viens de me rendre compte que je risque de te perdre à tout jamais s'il s'avère que tu ne partages pas mon désir hautement condamnable. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je préfère mourir encore une fois que de voir le dégoût dans tes magnifiques prunelles vertes qui continuent à me fixer d'une manière qui m'intrigue… et qui me plait. Je baisse les paupières pour échapper à tes yeux inquisiteurs et je me réfugie dans mon fantasme…

Avec ma langue, je me délecte de la saveur de ta peau. Elle est chaude et un peu salée. Je lèche ton cou et tes épaules puissantes. Soudain je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens. J'y lis encore du refus, mais la tristesse qui s'y trouvait au départ a presque disparu. Tu étais malheureux de te retrouver ainsi, à la merci de mes envies, mais il semble que ta volonté et tes scrupules s'estompent petit à petit. Ton corps commence à échapper à ton contrôle. Excellent. J'embrasse tes lèvres. Elles sont desséchées par ta respiration légèrement haletante. Je passe ma langue dessus. Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Un ronronnement sort de ta bouche. Tu ne tires plus sur tes liens, tu t'es calmé. T'es-tu résigné à l'inévitable ou bien est-ce parce que tu aimes ce que tu ressens ? Je t'embrasse encore et cette fois je glisse ma langue à la recherche de la tienne. Je la trouve immédiatement. Mon cœur bondit de joie. Ce baiser est profond et fiévreux. Ton corps tremble, tu es en train d'accepter, de m'accepter. Ouvre-moi ton âme, ouvre-moi ton cœur ! Laisse mon amour t'envahir et t'envelopper ! Ressens sa force et son immensité, sa sincérité et sa profondeur. Laisse-toi ébranler et emporter par sa puissance.

 

 

_A faire flamber des enfers dans tes yeux,_

_A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de Dieu,_

Je suis heureux comme un gosse le matin de Noël, simplement parce que tu as accepté mon invitation à diner. Ce matin j'ai fait quelques courses et j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à cuisiner. J'ai fait ton plat préféré, une blanquette de veau. Je goutte une dernière fois, c'est délicieux. J'ai mis tout mon amour dans cette recette. Depuis ce regard que j'ai surpris dans les thermes, tu as eu d'autres attitudes étranges. Tu es beaucoup plus tactile avec moi. On dirait qu'à la moindre occasion, tu me touches. Mon bras, mon épaule, mon genoux… Ta voix est différente, plus mélodieuse. Je dirais que tu essaies de me séduire, mais d'un autre coté, j'ai peur de prendre mes désirs pour la réalité. Ne suis-je pas en train d'imaginer tout ça ?

A dix-neuf heures tapantes, tu entres chez moi. Nous nous installons dans le salon et je nous sers l'apéritif. Je te dévore des yeux. Tu es si proche, je pourrais presque te toucher. Mais si je le fais, nous sommes perdus. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ta façon d'être. Tu es assis sur le canapé, à mes cotés, une jambe repliée sous l'autre, le coude appuyé sur le dossier. Tu joues avec ton verre, tu souris. On dirait presque que tu flirtes avec moi. Mais bon sang ! C'est moi ou tu as toute l'attitude du séducteur ? Ta voix se fait suave, plus rauque. Tu multiplies les phrases ambigües ou à double sens. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je décide de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Après l'entrée, j'apporte la marmite de blanquette. Aussitôt tes yeux s'illuminent. Tu ne changeras jamais, espèce de gros gourmand ! Je te sers et tu attends que je sois servi à mon tour pour goûter le plat. Je te vois fermer les yeux… un gémissement de contentement sort de ta gorge, un sourire étire ta bouche - par les Dieux, ta bouche… - je souris à mon tour, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Tu aimes ma cuisine et c'est fabuleux.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un tel talent, me dis-tu en poursuivant ta dégustation avec un plaisir évident.

\- Le talent n'est rien sans l'amour…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il faut aimer ce que l'on fait…

\- Et tu aimes cuisiner…

\- Entre autre…

Nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien, nous nous découvrons. Le vin nous a un peu grisés, mais nous sommes encore parfaitement lucides. Assis sur le canapé, nous dégustons un cognac. Une bouteille que je garde pour les occasions spéciales. Et ce soir en est une. Je suis appuyé contre toi, dans un geste que j'espère parfaitement naturel. Nous plaisantons, faisons de l'esprit, reparlons de nos destins hors du commun. Nos regards se croisent. Il y a des regrets, des remords, mais aussi de l'espoir. Dans un élan incontrôlable, je passe ma main sur ta joue. Juste pour te faire comprendre que je ne t'en veux pas, que je ne t'en veux plus. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire, désormais, c'est ton bonheur. Plus rien d'autre ne compte à mes yeux. Tu baisses les paupières et tu te laisses aller à cette caresse. C'est alors qu'une vague de désir me cravache les reins. Je me sens si coupable de ce que je ressens que ma gorge se serre. Je pose mon verre sur la table et je viens coller mon front au tien. Là non plus tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien. Et moi je suis comme dans un rêve. Je m'enhardis à embrasser ta tempe, je te sens trembler. Je relève ton visage pour chercher tes yeux. Ils sont pleins de larmes.

C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je t'attire dans mes bras, je te serre contre moi, je te berce et mes larmes coulent aussi. Je sens tes bras s'enrouler autour de moi, à nouveau le désir se déverse dans mes veines. Dans mon cou, ton souffle me fait délicieusement frissonner. Tu lèves ton beau visage vers moi. Tu sembles attendre quelque chose que je n'ose imaginer et pourtant c'est là, au fond de ton regard, comme une supplique, lui donnant un éclat que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

 

 

_A faire dresser tes seins et tous les Saints,_

_A faire prier et supplier nos mains,_

_Je vais t'aimer…_

Et c'en est trop pour moi. Je ne peux pas en supporter d'avantage. Les dernières miettes de ma moralité se sont envolées définitivement. Qu'importe ce qui arrivera maintenant. Tu vas peut-être me haïr, me maudire, peut-être même serai-je damné pour l'éternité, mais je ne peux plus refouler plus longtemps ce que j'éprouve ou je vais devenir fou. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Mais ce n'est pas le baiser d'un frère pour son frère, chaste et innocent, c'est celui d'un amant, fiévreux, ardent. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois, je vais t'aimer.

Contre toute attente, tu réponds à ce baiser. Tes lèvres s'animent sous les miennes, elles s'entrouvrent et capturent ma bouche. Je crois que je vais mourir de bonheur. Ma gorge se serre douloureusement sous l'émotion qui me broie le cœur. Un soupir m'échappe, mon étreinte se fait plus forte encore. Ta bouche s'ouvre en une invitation muette à laquelle je ne résiste pas. Je trouve ta langue immédiatement, comme si elle attendait la mienne. Il y a encore le parfum du cognac qui se mêle à ta saveur. Un délice qui affole mes sens. Un grondement résonne dans ta poitrine. Est-il possible que tu ne me repousses pas ? Que tu aimes, que tu en aies envie autant que moi ? Mon rêve le plus fou est-il sur le point de se réaliser ?

Mes mains, jusqu'alors sages, attendant patiemment de poursuivre l'œuvre de mes lèvres, se mettent à parcourir ton corps. Je te sens te raidir, je suspens mes gestes. Tu te décontractes et je poursuis. Nos bouches sont soudées l'une à l'autre. Plus jamais je ne pourrai me passer de tes baisers, de leur saveur, plus jamais. Nos souffles s'accélèrent, de petites plaintes chargées d'érotisme sortent de nos gorges. Je te pousse en arrière, mais pas trop. Juste pour pouvoir dévorer ton cou et tes épaules sur lesquelles ta chemise entrouverte a glissé. Tu rejettes la tête en arrière. Jamais un geste si anodin ne fut chargé d'une telle sensualité. Je te regarde un instant, gravant au fer rouge cette image dans ma mémoire.

C'est comme si tu venais de me donner carte blanche. Nous savons tous les deux où cela va nous mener. Mais je ne veux penser à rien. Tu es là, dans mes bras, sous mes lèvres et rien ne compte plus. Ta peau est si douce. Tu gémis, tu soupires mon nom. Tu sembles au bord de la folie et nous n'en sommes qu'au début. Les perles de ton torse se dressent effrontément sous la torture de ma langue. Un râle de volupté franchit tes lèvres, tu me regardes. Les flammes de l'enfer brulent dans tes yeux et dans ton corps. Et ce brasier s'intensifie à chaque seconde. Tu ne peux plus cacher le désir qui consume ta raison et ta lucidité. Ce désir que j'ai fait naître en toi existait déjà, j'en suis sûr. Qu'aurions-nous fait si je n'avais pas pris l'initiative de ce repas ? Aurions-nous continué à mourir d'amour à petit feu ?

_Je vais t'aimer comme on ne t'a jamais aimé(e),_

_Je vais t'aimer plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé,_

_Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer…_

_Je vais t'aimer comme personne n'a osé t'aimer,_

_Je vais t'aimer comme j'aurais tellement aimé être aimé,_

_Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer…_

 

Personne ne t'aimera comme je vais t'aimer. Parce que je te connais mieux que toi-même. Il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi. Il n'y a pas la moindre perversité, si ce n'est celle que je suis en train de te montrer et à laquelle tu es en train de succomber. C'est moi le pervers, c'est moi qui corromps l'être pur que tu es. Comment ne pas aimer la perfection ? Tu représente l'idéal masculin de tout homme et de toute femme. C'est ainsi que je veux être aimé moi aussi, c'est de cette façon que j'aimerais que tu me vois. Mais il est trop tard. J'ai corrompu l'innocent comme le serpent à corrompu Eve, au paradis. Je plaide coupable, mais je n'ai aucun remord. Et pour ce pécher, jamais je ne me repentirai.

 

_A faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit,_

_A faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour,_

J'ôte ta chemise et je retire la mienne. Je te regarde comme si je te voyais pour la première fois. Ta beauté me fait mal aux yeux. Dans mon fantasme, il y avait du refus et de la tristesse dans ton regard alors que là, il est brillant de désir, voilé par la passion qui dévore tes sens. Tu tends les mains pour saisir mon visage et à nouveau m'embrasser. Un baiser qui nous laisse pantelants. Nous tremblons de plaisir. Tu te laisses glisser sur le divan en m'entraînant avec toi. Je me retiens sur un bras pour ne pas t'écraser brutalement. Lentement, je descends sur tes lèvres, tes mains caressent mon dos et m'attirent à toi. Nos corps se touchent enfin. Une décharge électrique nous foudroie. Nous sommes pris de frénésie, nos mains, nos bouches, nos corps s'enflamment. La passion qui nous dévore nous attire tout doucement vers un accomplissement sublime. Nous hésitons encore à nous débarrasser de nos derniers vêtements. Je plonge à nouveau sur ta peau chaude, couleur de cannelle, comme la mienne. Au gré de nos mouvements, je me retrouve entre tes jambes. Contre mon torse, ton désir, encore prisonnier, est dur. Tu presses tes hanches contre moi alors que je dessine des rivières de feu avec ma langue. Je pourrais faire ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Te regarder te consumer de plaisir, t'écouter gémir et me supplier de mettre fin à cette souffrance ineffable.

Ton ventre se soulève au rythme de ta respiration, rapide et saccadée. Je vais t'aimer comme personne ne t'a aimé. Tu ne pourras plus jamais te passer de moi, de mes baisers fiévreux, de mes caresses brulantes, de ma présence amoureuse à tes cotés.

 

_A la passion et jusqu'a la folie,_

_Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer d'amour,_

Te voir ainsi, alangui, attendant avec impatience mon prochain geste qui te fera gémir et sursauter, exacerbe mon désir. Regarde-moi ! Vois à travers les fenêtres de mon âme, l'immensité et la force de mes sentiments. Sais-tu maintenant à quel point je t'aime ? Je pourrais dévaster l'univers tout entier pour un seul de tes baisers, pour un seul de tes regards. J'ai l'impression de sentir la folie s'emparer de mon esprit tant mon amour est puissant. Mais ne risque-t-il pas de nous détruire ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas être trop possessif, exclusif, jaloux ? A cette idée, la peur envahit mon cœur. Se pourrait-il que tu ne supportes pas et qu'un jour tu me quittes ?

\- Jamais… murmures-tu en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu ne seras jamais assez possessif parce que je n'arriverai jamais à t'appartenir suffisamment… Et tant pis si notre amour nous détruit. Au moins nous aurons vécu quelque chose de rare et de sublime.

Mon cœur se serre sous ses paroles si terribles. S'aimer jusqu'à être détruits… Non. Je refuse.

\- Comment savais-tu…

\- … à quoi tu pensais ? Parce que je songeais exactement à la même chose.

\- Jamais je ne laisserai nos sentiments aller jusqu'à briser ce qu'il y a entre nous. Jamais…

\- Moi non plus…

Je me jette sur ta bouche. Tes jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches soudées aux tiennes. Je n'en peux plus de cette torture. Je me redresse et je déboutonne ton pantalon et le mien. Tes mains se glissent sur mes reins, sur mes fesses. Je gémis, je dégage les tiennes. Ta nudité m'éblouit. Mes mains s'approchent de ta cuisse en tremblant. Je prends conscience que mon fantasme était loin de te rendre grâce. Il restera à jamais un fantasme. Comment pourrais-je t'attacher alors que je ne rêve que de sentir tes mains sur ma peau ?

Je passe mes bras sous tes reins pour te serrer contre moi plus intimement. Nos sexes se touchent et c'est un déferlement d'éclairs blancs qui déchirent nos esprits et nos corps. Nous sommes au bord de la folie. Je me déchaîne sur toi. Tu cris mon nom, tu me soupires de continuer, tu me supplies de ne surtout pas m'arrêter. Tu te livres entièrement à la passion furieuse qui m'habite. Je suis fou, complètement. Fou de ta fougue, fou de toi. Soudain, tu te cambres, tu me regardes, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle bloqué dans ta poitrine. Enfin, tu m'appartiens…

 

_A faire cerner, à faire fermer nos yeux,_

_A faire souffrir, à faire mourir nos corps,_

_A faire voler nos âmes aux septièmes cieux,_

_A se croire morts et faire l'amour encore,_

_Je vais t'aimer…_

Il y a longtemps, nous n'étions qu'un. Puis la nature a fait de nous deux être distincts, indépendants l'un de l'autre. Nous avons poussé notre premier cri dans ce monde à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Maintenant, nous ne formons plus qu'un, à nouveau. Inlassablement, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps. Jamais je n'ai vu plus belle extase dans les yeux de quelqu'un que dans les tiens. Je ne me lasse pas de tes cris, de tes plaintes sensuelles, de tes soupirs lascifs. Pendant ce qui me semble des heures, je m'emploie à les provoquer sans relâche.

Puis je m'offre à toi. Je veux que tu m'aimes aussi. C'est ainsi que ce doit être. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. Nous atteignons des sommets jamais égalés dans le plaisir charnel. Nos corps sont broyés de fatigue et de volupté mais nous n'en avons pas assez. C'est à peine si nous pouvons bouger mais nous en voulons encore et encore. J'ai eu par moment la divine sensation de quitter mon corps tant le plaisir que tu m'as donné était violent et intense. Et ce sera comme ça pour toujours. Nous n'avons plus besoin de faire appel à notre cosmos pour déclencher une Explosion Galactique. Il nous suffit pour ça de faire l'amour.

L'épuisement finit par avoir raison de notre résistance et nous sombrons dans le sommeil.

 

_Je vais t'aimer comme on ne t'a jamais aimé(e),_

_Je vais t'aimer plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé,_

_Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer…_

_Je vais t'aimer comme personne n'a osé t'aimer,_

_Je vais t'aimer comme j'aurais tellement aimé être aimé,_

_Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer…_

La première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux ce matin, ce sont tes yeux verts. Toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde me regardent. Tu te penches pour m'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, Kanon, me murmures-tu.

Mon âme s'envole, mon cœur explose, mon corps s'enflamme. Je t'attire contre moi, je te fais l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois.

\- Saga, je pense que même mort je t'aimerai encore…, te dis-je en picorant ta bouche de petits baisers.

\- Nous appartenons l'un à l'autre… pour l'éternité…

\- … oui, pour l'éternité…

 

Nous ne faisions qu'un, il y a longtemps, nous ne faisons qu'un aujourd'hui et à jamais…

 


End file.
